


love me like there's no tomorrow

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DamereyDaily, F/M, i dont know what to tag this, inspired by les miserables, the au where palpatine somehow got to rey and still lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: She slips into the cantina, the air reeking of the alcohol they serve and too much sweat from the many bodies in one confined space. She’s lucky no one here recognizes her, not like they would since her face is always hidden underneath a hood whenever she’s out.Here, Rey Palpatine is free to be herself, free to show herself without the fear of her grandfather threatening her and free to interact with others without the threat of them getting their heads chopped off. And it is here that Rey is able to contribute information about her grandfather’s plans to a group that wanted to overthrow him.The Resistance.Finally a familiar figure catches her eye. There he is, sitting at the edge of the bar with a drink in his hand.Poe Dameron.---'No, his smile isn’t much like a skeleton at all.'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	love me like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> for damereydaily january 2nd's prompt: 'No, his smile isn’t much like a skeleton at all.'
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> warning: mentions of sex

She slips into the cantina, the air reeking of the alcohol they serve and too much sweat from the many bodies in one confined space. She’s lucky no one here recognizes her, not like they would since her face is always hidden underneath a hood whenever she’s out. 

Here, Rey Palpatine is free to be herself, free to show herself without the fear of her grandfather threatening her and free to interact with others without the threat of them getting their heads chopped off. (Yes, it was a thing. Palpatine refused to let others besides appointed officials interact with her but even then they still didn’t see her face.)

And it is here that Rey is able to contribute information about her grandfather’s plans to a group that wanted to overthrow him. 

The Resistance. 

She’s tired and disgusted of the words that lace each holovid and news reports, all graphically detailing the various deaths across the galaxy. It hurts her to know that her grandfather, her only blood-related family in the galaxy and the one to pluck her out of poverty, to be the one causing all of this. (And she can’t even pretend to not notice the sick, twisted smile that spreads across his face once he sees the results of his actions) 

By contributing her information to the Resistance, she knows the group will do something about it. 

She takes off the stark white hood that is a part of her tunic once she enters the establishment and Rey relishes at the feeling of not having to hide. Her eyes scan the crowded room, her height giving her advantage as she searches for the one person she needs to talk to. If she doesn’t give the information to him soon - 

And finally a familiar figure catches her eye. There he is, sitting at the edge of the bar with a drink in his hand. 

Poe Dameron. 

He’s surrounded by other people who she assumes are his friends. They all look happy and joyous, cheeks red from laughing too much and from the alcohol in their systems. Suddenly, she finds herself jealous; she envies how easily this man can converse with anyone, spewing charisma at every creature in the galaxy and making them fall underneath his spell, including her. She doesn’t have the guts to be like him as she was too used to isolation in her childhood and teenage years. 

And she wonders if any of those people that surround him are interested in him with the way they’re looking at him, sparkles in their eyes as they take him in. That thought causes a rising possessiveness within her; Rey doesn’t want anyone looking at Poe that way. But quickly she dismisses that thought. Poe isn’t hers and she isn’t his. The things they do behind closed doors - hushed whispers, gentle caresses, sheens of sweat lacing their bodies, rushed kisses - hardly count as them being together as much as she wants to be his. 

Poe finally looks up from his friends and sees her, his face breaking out into a huge grin at the sight of her. He quickly excuses himself from the group and quickly makes his way over to her. He’s looking so hot, she thinks, with the little sway of his hips and the bite of his lower lip as he approaches her. Rey really wants to press him against the closest wall then and kiss him sensely so he forgets how to even walk. 

But now is not the time for that. There’s more urgent matters to discuss, ones that involve his life. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect you here tonight,” he tells her, lightly touching her elbow, which causes a shiver to run down her body. Usually she tells Finn when she is going to stop by with the information; tonight though she didn’t even bother. 

“I need to tell you something,” she whispers into his ear and he nods his head, leading her towards the office in the cantina. Why it’s even there she doesn’t know but she has a feeling that somehow Poe was able to get the cantina owner to keep it empty. 

As soon as the door slides shut behind them, Poe puts his hands on his hips. “What’s the matter?” 

“Palpatine’s going to destroy the Hosnian Prime,” she bursts out. 

The color from Poe’s face drains. It’s where the current Resistance headquarters are based and when she heard about it, she knew she had to tell him. “When?” 

“At 08:00,” she tells him and he groans, running his hand through his messy curls. 

“That’s not a lot of time,” he says shaking his head. “Is there a way to-” 

“Yes. The officers just need to be distracted.” She and Finn were already working on a plan to somehow distract the officers on the Star Destroyer. Maybe both of their Force powers together could interrupt it for a brief moment here on Coruscant. 

“I can get into my X-wing and cause enough distraction-” Poe starts, glancing around as he tries to come up with a plan but she places a hand on his bicep. There is no way that Poe would be enough to stop an entire Star Destroyer; he would die. He would need an entire fleet to stop them and that she knows is something that the Resistance doesn’t have at the moment. The whole entire purpose of Poe being here was to get more people to join the Resistance. 

“There’s not enough time. You need to go to Hosnian Prime and get everyone out of there.” 

“Come with me,” he says, grabbing her hand. “Help me warn everyone.” 

She searches his eyes to see if he is joking, only to find none of it. “I can’t,” she shakes her head as much as she wants to leave Coruscant and join the fight. If Palpatine discovers that she’s left, he’s going to know that she was the one who leaked out the information and who knows what he would do next to enact revenge upon her. Hurt Finn and his father? No, she wouldn’t let that happen despite knowing Finn can protect himself. She couldn’t let her grandfather hurt her real, true family. And what if he ends up finding her and uses her to get the Resistance to surrender? She can’t let that happen. And truthfully, she is in more danger being in his presence and being found out but that’s another problem for her to worry about later (she is sure though that Palpatine doesn’t even suspect her; she’s put up so many Force walls in her mind and she always scoffs at the mention of the Resistance like the spoiled brat Palpatine’s always thought her to be) 

“Why not?” Poe doesn’t know that she’s related to Palpatine. He’s just assumed that she is an associate who works for Palpatine and Rey can’t bring herself to tell him, afraid that she’ll lose him. 

“I just-” she shakes her head. “I can’t.” 

“Why can’t you tell me? I thought we trusted each other.” A flash of betrayal crosses his eyes and there’s a pang of guilt that goes through her. 

“I do,” Rey quickly says, her hand reaching up to bring her hand to his jaw, to feel the stubble underneath her fingers as a way to calm her overwhelming panic. She ends up choosing not to and she can tell Poe notices. “If I tell you, you’re going-”  _ To hate me _ , she wants to say but she chooses not to say it. “To be in danger.” 

“Darling,” Poe starts, slowly inching his way closer and invading her personal bubble. There’s a smirk lacing his beautiful features. Why is he even smirking at a time like this? “Hate to break it to you, but being here on Coruscant so close to the Emperor is already a danger.” 

_ But being near me is the biggest danger _ , she thinks. Rey instead glances down at his plush, pink lips, noticing how he’s only just a breath away from her own lips. “Trust me on this, please,” Rey begs softly before looking up at him. 

His eyes are soft and full of hurt and he looks like he wants to say more but he nods his head. “You should go,” she tells him brokenly as she feels like this may be the last time she will ever see him. He might not even be alive after tomorrow - the thought sends a pang through her heart and tears want to spring up from her eyes - but oh how she begs to the Force to let him and the Resistance live. “You have to go warn them. Tell them to leave.” 

Poe nods his head once more and he backs away from her. Rey thinks he’s going to leave but then she sees him take off the chain with the ring around his neck that she’s so used to seeing on his naked body. She’s never asked about it, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two of them despite how close they grew over the past seven months. 

He holds it out and she only stares at it, confused by his actions. “Take it,” he said, the silver sparkling in the darkness of the room. 

“Why?” 

“So you can keep it safe for me.” Her heart starts to beat wildly at the implication behind his words and she looks back at him, wondering why-

“Safe?” she ends up breathing out. 

“I expect it back when I get back,” Poe answers, stepping close to her once more. “It was my mother’s.” 

“Oh,” is all Rey manages to say. 

“Keep it safe for me?” he asks her and Rey nods her head, taking the chain from his calloused palm and slipping it over her head. 

“You should go,” she whispers, looking down at the ring now lying on her chest. She feels like this may be the last goodbye between the two of them and she doesn’t want to show Poe how broken she feels about this even though she’s the one that is basically sending him away, possibly off to his doom. 

“Rey,” he says and she looks up. His eyes are kind and oh so loving while shining with sadness. “I love you, no matter who you’re related to.” 

Her heart starts to beat wildly once more due to his words.  _ He loves her? He knows who she's related to?  _ Poe steps close, gently caressing her cheek before putting his lips upon hers. This kiss is different from previous ones; normally they’re full of passion and heated, lips quickly gliding over the others due to the want that they have for each other, hands fumbling over each other as they pant for air. But this kiss is full of tenderness and  _ love _ , something she didn’t even know was possible in a kiss, and all she can think is  _ Poe, Poe, Poe.  _

Before she knows it, his lips part from hers, only a breath away. It’s over way too soon but it gives her the opportunity to tell him what has been inside of her heart for the past three months. “I love you.” 

Poe presses his forehead, their breaths intermingling together. “I know,” he says with a chuckle before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Come back to me.” 

“I will.” 

And just like that, he’s backing away from her, and then he’s out the door. 

She tucks the ring underneath her tunic as she watches him walk away, the ring resting upon her heart and somehow, she feels heavier with the knowledge that Poe entrusted her with something so personal especially now that she knows he loves her. 

Even though Rey feels like she’s sent him to his possible death, she realizes that his smile wasn’t like a skeleton’s at all. 

Instead it radiated hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
